My Sister And I
My Sister And I * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 17 * Overall Ep#: 17 * Prev: A Very Creepazoidly Christmas * Next: It's Great To Be Loundro Plot Bridget, a Frankenstein Bride monster and Frankie's twin sister, is supposed to come to her and Frankie's birthday party, but Frankie found out she's not able to make it. Episode (The episode begins in the home castle playroom. Kai-Lan and the girls are ribbon dancing.) * {Sunflowy} "Looky looky! Look at me! Look at my super fun twirls!" (She begins to do a few twirls, then she spins around. After a few seconds, she stops and wobbles.) * {Sunflowy} (giggling) "That was fun." * {Chimasey} (nervously)" Uh, yes, darling. It is." * {Kai-Lan} "Now, watch me. I'm gonna do my mega twirl." * {Chimasey} "A mega twirl?" * {Sunflowy} "Ooh! I would LOVE to see that! Do a mega twirl! Do a mega twirl!" * {Kai-Lan} "My friend Lulu taught me the move. You have to get in good position, and you have to get in the mood. Everything surrounding you must be in good range. And...proceed with the mega twirl." (She starts by leaping into the air, doing double spins, and finishes it off with a big ribbon twirl.) * {Sunflowy} "WOOOOW! That looks so easy!" * {Chimasey} "I've never tried a mega twirl before." * {Kai-Lan} "Come on, Chimasey. Try it." * {Chimasey} "Well...alright." (She attempts the mega twirl, but falls after the big jump.) * {Chimasey} "Ooh. That really hurt. It's really not that easy. Sorry, Sunflowy." * {Kai-Lan} "You haven't tried hard enough. Try again." (Chimasey gets up again and tries the twirl. This time, she nails it and joins the girls as they did it.) * {Chimasey} "Oh goodness! I did it!" * {Sunflowy} "That's great!" (Suddenly, the girls heard the boys call them. The boys ran in.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, what's going on, guys?" * {Loundro} (excited) "You're not gonna believe this! Oh man, you're not gonna believe this!" * {Sunflowy} "What is it?" (Inferope hands Kai-Lan a rolled-up piece of paper.) * {Inferope} "Look at the invitation!" (Kai-Lan unrolls the paper.) * {Minstite} "Today is Frankie and his twin sister's birthday." * {Blantachu} "They're turning 9. * {Kai-Lan} "Wow! That's great! I didn't know Frankie has a twin sister." * {Inferope} "Neither do we. That's why we're going to Frankie's house to meet her." * {Sunflowy} "Wow! I bet she's lots of fun!" (Just then, the phone rings. Kai-Lan goes to answer it.) * {Kai-Lan, on phone} "Hello?" * {Frankie, on phone} "Kai-Lan, it's you!" * {Kai-Lan, on phone} "Oh, Frankie! Happy ninth birthday to you...and to your sister!" * {Frankie, on phone} "Thanks. My sister is not here yet, but you guys wouldn't mind if you come over to help with the decorations?" * {Kai-Lan, on phone} "Oh, we'd love to help. See you there." (She hangs up.) * {Kai-Lan} "Guys, I was on the phone with Frankie, and he said we can help prepare for the birthday party." * {Chimasey} "Is she there?" * {Kai-Lan} "He says she's not there yet." * {Loundro} "Oh, cool! Let's go over there!" (Kai-Lan and her friends left. The scene cuts to Frankie's house. The monsters are putting up the decorations in the house. The gang came inside.) * {Zach} "Woo! You came!" * {Frankie} "Yes! I knew you guys would come!" * {Croaminch} "Say, Frankie, let me ask ya something. Uh, when is yer sister coming?" * {Frankie} "Well...she's coming home by plane." * {Munloosh} "By plane? Where did she go?" * {Frankie} "She lived in Vermont...was there for five months. Bridget's coming today to celebrate her and my ninth birthday." * {Kai-Lan} "Bridget? That's your sister's name?" * {Frankie} "Oh, yeah." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, we can't wait to meet your sister!" * {Munloosh} "Is she a super happy party lover like me?" * {Frankie} "Well, she's always excited for anything fun or new. She totally loves parties. She's also a big dinosaur lover, just like you, Kai-Lan." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, cool!" * {Frankie} "Bridget also likes to roller skate and swim. She's also a total sweetheart, always there for a friend when they need her." * {Kai-Lan} "That sounds just like me." * {Steven} "You and Bridget are definitely going to become besties." * {Greyson} "Okay, everyone. We've finished decorating the house." * {Vinnie} "Now, we just need to call Bridget here, and party our nuts off." * {Sunflowy} "Nuts?" * {Vinnie} "I'm just joking around." (Everyone laughs.) * {Wendy} "Oh, Vinnie. You're such a crack-up." (The scene cuts to the parents bedroom. Stein was on the phone with Bridget. He looks disappointed.) * {Stein} "...Oh, Bridget. It's really upsetting that you won't come here to celebrate your ninth birthday with your brother." * {Bridget, on phone} "Does Frankie know?" * {Stein} "No, he doesn't. Bridget, I don't know if I should tell him. I mean, I can already imagine how disappointed he will be." * {Bridget, on phone} "I know. Me too. Tell him I wish him a happy birthday, and me a happy birthday." * {Stein} "Alright, honey. Bye." (He hangs up. Monstress comes in.) * {Monstress} "Stein, is Bridget coming home?" * {Stein} (sadly looks up at his wife) "No, she's not. Her flight's been cancelled." * {Monstress} "Oh, dear. I must tell Frankie and the others." * {Stein} "Agree. We should let him know." (The king and queen of the night went downstairs to tell their son the bad news.) * {Frankie} "Mom. Dad." * {Stein} "Frankie, can we have a minute with you and the monsters?" * {Frankie} "...What's it about?" * {Monstress} "We'd rather not say it in front of your friends." * {Frankie} "Monsters, come." (The parents went down to the basement with the monster kids.) * {Willy} "So, what do you want to talk to us about?" * {Stein} "Okay. Guys, I was on the phone with Bridget, and...she was supposed to come today. However, I got a phone call from her earlier. Guys, she's not able to make it." * {Wendy} "What?" * {Monstress} "Well, for the past years, she would always come home without any trouble. But, she said her flight's cancelled and she also told me that she got in a minor traffic accident." * {Steven} "She what?" * {Marlowe} "Is she okay?" * {Stein} "She had a lot of cuts and bruises, plus a broken leg." * {Marlowe} "But..." * {Frankie} "We all..." * {Zach} "We just decorated the entire house." * {Greyson} "All that hard work for nothing, I guess." * {Stein} "Well...you could still have a happy birthday. Even when Bridget's not around." * {Frankie} "I don't want to leave Bridget out. We have to get in touch with her...like, with some technical communication." * {Marlowe} "Like a video camera?" (The monsters looked at Marlowe.) * {Frankie} "Sort of." * {Monstress} "I don't think we could do that." * {Frankie} "Okay, you know what? Forget this!" (He storms out of the room, passing by Kai-Lan and the gang.) * {Sunflowy} "Hey, Frankie! I--" * {Frankie} (angrily) "Shut up." (The gang looked at the frankenstein, surprised by the bad language he's using. Frankie goes upstairs to his room and slams the door shut behind him. We hear him lock it.) * {Croaminch} "Poor Frankie..." * {Minstite} "I wonder what he's upset about..." (The other monster kids come in. Sadly and slowly, they start to take down the party decorations.) * {Munloosh} "Hey! Wait! What are you guys doing?" * {Wendy} "...We're taking everything down." * {Blantachu} "But...why?" * {Zach} "Bad news...Frankie's sister is unable to come." * {Inferope} "She can't? Why's that?" * {Willy} "Her flight is cancelled, and coincidentally, she ended up in the hospital..." * {Vinnie} "Bridget was badly injured...and so, she won't make it..." * {Munloosh} (disappointed) "Ohh, bummer!" * {Kai-Lan} (disappointed) "I really wanted to meet Bridget, since me and her have so much in common..." * {Sunflowy} "I...I...I was so excited to help plan this party out! I can't believe that we're not going to meet Bridget. I'm so disappointed, I-I-I think I m-might..." (She runs off, shedding tears and stifling a sob.) * {Loundro} "Isn't there anything we can do?" * {Greyson} "No, there isn't..." * {Gwallon} "Uh, that's a shame..." (The phone rings. Steven goes to answer it.) * {Steven, on phone} "Hello?" * {Bridget, on phone} "Steven? Is that you?" * {Steven, on phone} "Bridget, it's you! Yes, this is your skeletal brother calling." * {Bridget, on phone} "Oh, hi, Steven! Is Frankie home?" * {Steven, on phone} "Yeah, why?" * {Bridget, on phone} "I just want to wish Frankie a happy ninth birthday." * {Steven, on phone} "Uh, yeah. Kai-Lan and her friends are here, and they want to wish you a happy birthday." * {Bridget, on phone} "Oh, that's nice. Steven, can you get Frankie on the phone?" * {Steven} (calling out} "Frankie! Your sister wants to talk to you!" (Frankie opens the door to his room.) * {Kai-Lan} "Steven, was that Bridget on the phone?" * {Steven} "Yep." (Frankie comes down the stairs.) * {Frankie} "Bridget wants to talk to me?" * {Steven} "Yeah, man. She's your sister, after all." (Frankie takes the phone from him.) * {Frankie, on phone} "Bridget?" * {Bridget, on phone} "Frankie?! Is that you, brother?" * {Frankie, on phone} "Yes it is." * {Bridget, on phone} "It's our ninth birthday...I'm sorry I can't make it..." * {Frankie, on phone} "...But you were supposed to be here. I was angry and disappointed you couldn't make it." * {Bridget, on phone} "I'm sorry you felt that way, but...it couldn't be helped..." (Frankie heard crying. He looks over to the corner to see Sunflowy in tears and Croaminch comforting her.) * {Sunflowy} "I'm still not happy!" (cries a fountain) * {Bridget, on phone} "What's going on there?" * {Frankie, on phone} "Just one of my friends is disappointed..." (Suddenly, she hung up.) * {Frankie} "Bridget? Bridget?" * {Gwallon} "What's happened?" * {Frankie} "...She hung up on me." * {Munloosh} "Uh! Rude!" (Just then, Stein comes in with a lap top.) * {Stein} "Guess what, everyone?" * {Frankie} "What is it, dad?" (Stein sets the lap top down on the table nearby. Bridget is shown on screen. She still lies on the hospital bed.) * {Marlowe} "Holy smokes!" * {Frankie} "Bridget!" * {Monstress} "We're able to communicate with her through technology." * {Kai-Lan} "Ni hao, Bridget! It's me, Kai-Lan!" * {Bridget, on screen} "Oh, Kai-Lan. You're that girl my brother is talking about. Nice to meet you." * {Kai-Lan} "It's nice to meet you, too." * {Chimasey} "Isn't it great that you two have a lot in common?" * {Bridget, on screen} "Oh, really?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yeah. I love dinosaurs and help friends when they need my help." * {Bridget, on screen} "I love dinosaurs too!" * {Sunflowy} (sniffs) "Are...are we still going to have that party?" * {Frankie} "Well, now that Bridget is here, on screen...yes, we will!" (Everyone cheers, even Bridget.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, This day has been a very super day, especially for Frankie. When we found out his sister cannot come over today, we all felt disappointed. Then, Frankie realized that it really is a special day for him, even when his sister is not there. (The next day, the monster family and Kai-Lan and gang went to Vermont to visit Bridget. We cut to Bridget's hospital room,. Then, the monster family and Kai-Lan and her buds came in.) * {Frankie} "Hi, Bridget." * {Bridget} "Frankie!" * {Steven} "We came to see how you are feeling." * {Bridget} "Still a little sore. The doctor says that I'll be checked out after a week." * {Chimasey} "Oh. Hope you feel better, darling." * {Bridget} "I will." * {Kai-Lan} "You may have missed the party, but we managed to make it up to you." * {Frakie} "Agreed." (to his sister) "Bridget, I'm so glad you're not put in a coffin." * {Bridget} "Come here and hug your sister!" (Frankie goes to give Bridget a big hug.) End of episode.